Influence of magnetic field to human blood circulation is not widely known to the public. But, it is known that human blood is composed of liquid called plasma, which contains suspended cells of red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets. Plasma, 90% is water, typically accounts for 55% by volume of blood and of the left 45% is from the red blood cells that make up 99% of the cells in the blood. The red blood cells are the principal carriers of the red colored hemoglobin molecules, an iron containing protein and binds about 97% of all oxygen in the body. Dr. Kenneth R. Bridges, M.D., Associate Professor of Medicine at Harvard Medical School, reported that the red blood cells change the shape from biconcave shape to a sickle shape when oxygen is deficient. The normal red cells retain their biconcave shape and move through the smallest capillaries without problems. But, the hemoglobin polymerizes in sickle red cells when they release oxygen and deforms the red cells. The membranes of the red blood cells become rigid in part due to repeated episodes of hemoglobin polymerization/depolymerization as the cells pick up and release oxygen in the circulation. These rigid red blood cells fail to move through the small blood vessels, blocking local blood flow to a micro-scopic region of tissue. Meanwhile, James D. Livingston, Professor of the Department of Materials Science and Engineering at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, reported the influence of the magnetic field to human body in terms of increasing blood circulation in Skeptical Inquirer 25-30, 58, 1998. According to Professor Livingston, the human body, like its primary constituent, water, is diamagnetic. In response to an applied magnetic field, the electrons in water molecules make slight adjustments in their motions, producing a net magnetic field in the opposing direction about 100,000 times smaller than the applied field. Some literature suggests that magnetic fields attract blood, citing all the iron it contains. But, the net effect of the weak paramagnetism of the isolated iron atoms in hemoglobin is only a slight decrease in the overall diamagnetism of blood. Blood, like water, is weakly repelled by magnetic fields, not attracted. The results of the Baylor study raise the possibility that at least in some cases, topical application of permanent magnets may indeed be useful in pain relief, a conclusion that should be regarded as tentative until supported by further studies. Any mechanism for such an effect remains mysterious, but an effect of static magnetic fields on the complex electrochemical processes of the human body is not impossible. The inventor of the current application developed a magnet patch based on an assumption that the polymerized red blood cells align in a row under the influence of magnetic field and move through the smallest capillaries without problems. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a method of producing magnet patches that is effective for facilitating blood circulation.